Friends?
by mikaelsonmalfoy
Summary: DRAMIONE! The last year back at Hogwarts is just starting, and old rivalries are forgotten as romance blooms between old enemies. Head Boy and Home Girl story. Pairings HG/DM HP/GW RW/LB BZ/LL PP/NL
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hello anyone who is a fan of my other stories, inspiration struck me for this story I have no idea where it is going yet but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **It's based in Hogwarts a complete dramione story based around a very possessive Draco and them being head boy and head girl. I'm making it up as I go along so let me know what you think** **J**

The rain pelted the windows of the dimly lit carriage Hermione sat in, she sighed wearily. The boys were arguing over chocolate frog cards; would they ever learn. They should just document the ones they had instead of constantly trying to remember and ending up with duplicates.

She sneaked a peak at her watch which was telling her that she had 5 minutes to get to the heads department to meet with Dumbledore.

She grabbed her bag and cloak before standing up and making her way out of the compartment, muttering a quick goodbye to Ginny and Neville who were at least trying to have a decent conversation, she quickly left.

She made her way to the heads compartment and sat down with a flourish, she wondered who had been made head boy. Surely they would be here soon, Dumbledore would be arriving any minute. She glanced at her watch again. They had one minute.

She was pulled out of watching the clock tick away when the compartment door suddenly slid open with a quiet bang, and none other than Draco Malfoy stepped inside. Shooting her a disgusted look before seating himself on the opposite bench to her.

'Such a surprise Granger as head girl' Malfoy drawled sarcastically.

She glared back at him while taking a moment to assess the situation, it wasn't preposterous of course. Malfoy had always had good grades second only to hers and he didn't even seem to try. He seemed to be regarding her too assessing likely what her next move would be.

They were broken from there silent assessments by Professor Dumbledore choosing that moment to enter the compartment.

'Ahh Hello Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy' he greeted pleasantly.

'Hello Profesor' Hermione smiled at him tentatively while Malfoy just gave a short nod.

'I'm here to discuss arrangements for the year…' Dumbledore then began to list their duties and what was expected of them as heads.

It was when he got to the rooming arrangements that Hermione interrupted.

'Erm excuse me sir maybe I'm mistaken but it sounded like you just said me and Malfoy would be sharing a bathroom' She said with a slightly panicked note, she couldn't possibly share a bathroom and a common room with him.

'Yes Miss Granger that is correct, although I'd like to remind you not to abuse the privilege' his said his eyes darting between us with a wink; making me stutter and turn red at the implication.

 _WHAT?! Me and Malfoy Never!_ I think to myself

 ** _Malfoy_**

Granger has turned quite an interesting shade of Red. Her words are spluttered and indignant and I can't help but smirk, her innocence is astounding and also very very amusing.

She turns to Dumbledore protesting about us having to share a heads common room and bathroom, but I think she fails to see how irritating this is for me. I have to share with the Gryffindor bloody princess and I'm not spluttering like a plebeian because Dumbledore told us to keep our hands to ourselves.

The thought does make me smirk now almost uncontrollably, I'd love to get her pretty little feathers ruffled; and she has matured rather prettily, soft uncontrollable brown hair gorgeous hazel eyes soft pink mouth.

Wait! I mentally shake myself what am I thinking this is granger! I need to get a grip.

Dumbledore fills us in on the rest of our commitments before leaving us in silence. We're supposed to be patrolling the carriages making sure nothing nefarious is going on and that the younger years are okay.

'I suppose we had better start patrolling' she says interrupting me from my inner musings.

I stand up and open the carriage door motioning for her to exit, she stares up at me in bewilderment and I can feel my generosity fading. Bloody granger.

'I don't have all Bloody day granger, hurry up' I growl at her.

She looks confused then and maybe dare I say it a bit relieved.

'alright Malfoy no need to be rude' she says huffing past.

 _Me rude_ I think to myself.

We start our patrol and nothing of interest happens except a boy with some of the Weasley's skiving snack boxes trying to test them out for the rest of the year.

Resulting in a firm telling off from a very self-righteous Granger, which is quite amusing, especially when the boy runs off crying and the rest of the people in the compartment refuse to meet her eyes.

Granger looks quite satisfied with herself however and I feel almost proud, that was very slytherin of her. I think wryly

Finally, we reach the compartment that I had only recently exited, Blaise, Theo, Nott, Pansy and Daphne sit inside chatting and laughing. You can hear Blaise's Chuckle from here and I smile internally of course; I'd missed them this summer.

I open the door this time and pop my head inside to get raucous greetings and amusement. Blaise looks extremely happy when he realises who is standing beside me though, and I look to granger in confusion. My confusion just skyrockets however when Blaise stands up and runs for her.

I nearly lose my eyebrows to my hairline when instead of hexing him into next week like I expect of the Gryffindor, she instead meets him halfway and flings herself at him both of them laughing. I glare _what the hell is happening here!_

I look around the carriage to see the rest of us are just as confused, except Theo who is trying to look up a monkey like Granger's skirt. I glare at him and he smirks but averts his eyes.

My attention is brought back to Granger and Blaise however when he graciously lowers her to her feet and places a rough kiss on her forehead.

'Hermione, it's been too long' he says grinning at her and to my utter amazement she grins back at him.

'It's been just over a week Blaise, you couldn't have missed me that much' she says sarcastically, and now I'm officially confused. Granger is not sarcastic, since when did she have a personality, and since when was she this close friends with Blaise.

As far as I was concerned I was the only person he had seen over break, but apparently he had been seeing her as well. Why was I annoyed at the way she was so happy to see him, and the way that he had touched her. He shouldn't be touching her my mind whispered but I quickly silenced it.

'it's been far too long pet, I've missed this mush' he says grabbing her face earning an unattractive snort and smooshed face for her.

'would anyone care to explain this' comes the shrill voice of pansy interrupting my admiration of granger legs. _What was happening to me?!_

It's only then that Granger has the decency to looked shocked suddenly realising she's in a room full of slytherins, who are looking at her with varied amounts of confusion and loathing. She looks at Blaise who is smiling smugly and upon seeing her face can't help but chuckle.

'Don't worry pet, they'll get over it' he grins at her pulling her in for yet another hug.

Pet bloody Pet! What on earth is going on here?

'are you guys a couple now?' Theo asks slowly as if testing the words out.

To my shock, Granger jumps away from Blaise like she's been shocked, making the rest of us flinch in surprise.

'Merlin No!' she cries in outrage, earning a smirk from Theo and even more confused looks from everyone else.

'Wow thanks Hermione tell me how you really feel' Blaise pouts still smiling.

'Oh hush Blaise' she says smacking him lightly yet affectionately.

'Look I'm going to leave you here to deal with this and I'm going back to my compartment, but we could meet up tomorrow if you like' she says with a small smile.

'How about later today, it has been a week after all' Blaise moans with a pout, Granger glares unamused for a moment before her resolve brakes and she gives him a small smile.

'Fine, I'll see you later at our usual spot at 8?' she says smiling.

'Perfect Pet, I'll see you later' he says giving her a smirk and pulling her in for another hug before letting her retreat to her own compartment.

He then wanders casually back over to his spot sitting down smoothly like nothing had happened.

'What?' he asks his face the picture of innocence.

 **Okay so this is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Please review I'm anxious to hear what you guys think and see if it's even worth me posting another chapter. Thanks for reading! REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hi guys back again i'm going to try and update regularly but it depends on how much work I've got on i hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you very much to Dramionescute for their lovely review this one is for you. As always REVIEW at the end.**

At this Pansy, can't control herself anymore 'Are you joking Blaise, you're screwing around with the Gryffindor golden girl. Have you any idea how much trouble you're going to get in when Potter and Weasley find out' she shrieks at him.

'First of all we aren't screwing around it's not like that between us, we're just good friends. Best Friends maybe. Second I'm pretty sure they already know, and while they aren't happy about it they no better than to try and tell Hermione who she can and can't be friends with' he trails off with a smile as if that clears everything up.

'How long has this been going on' I finally break my silence to ask.

'We've been friends since last year' he shrugs indifferently.

'and you didn't tell anyone?' Pansy asks in outrage.

I can't help but be a bit shocked that Blaise could keep something like this from me for so long, we are best friends and suddenly him and Granger are all buddy buddy and he managed to keep it from me.

'it never came up, she's actually a really nice person when you get to know her and when she lets loose she's hilarious' he says a smirk on his face as he gets lost in a memory.

I can't help but want to hex him to oblivion at having that particular smirk at a memory of Granger, I wonder just how much they've shared. The thought makes me angry all over again and I try to brush the feeling off, I have no right to know what Granger has been doing.

Back in the Gryffindor compartment things were quiet when Hermione walked in.

'How was the meeting with Dumbledore?' Harry said as she took her seat.

'It was good apart from the fact I just learned I have to share a private dormitory with the Head boy' I groan miserably at the thought.

'ah it won't be that bad Hermione' Ron grumbles out around a mouthful of pumpkin pasty.

'It's Malfoy' I shoot out quickly, waiting for the explosion that's about to take place.

Predictably the shouts begin quickly, both boys standing up and Ron beginning to pace. Muttering about the slimy little ferret.

Ginny however looks quite amused and I turn to her inquisitively 'What?'

'Oh I don't know Malfoy's sure grown up now, he's really quite attractive. It won't be that bad having him around as some eye candy' she shrugs with a smile and a saucy wink.

Both Harry and Ron stop immediately mouths open in horror, and I can't help but giggle childishly.

'It'll be fine boys don't be silly, the war changed all of us and I'm sure he'll be respectful. Besides this is what we fought for to get rid of the silly divides between the houses, the prejudices' I say my voice strong leaving no room for questions.

'But Hermione it's Malfoy' Ron says aghast.

'Yes, it is Malfoy, but as I said we can't predict his actions based on the past we will have to wait and see' I say crossly now effectively ending the conversation.

Both boys glare but then eventually go back to their abandoned game of wizard chess, as I pick up my book and carry on reading.

It's not long then until we arrive at the Castle and after a quick trip in the thestral drawn carriages, we are happily sitting through the sorting ceremony. Dinner is a quick affair and after Dumbledore's speech announcing me and Malfoy as the new head boy and girl, we are quick to eat hungry after the long journey.

It's only when we've finished does Professor McGonagall come over to me to say she'll escort me to the new head dorms. With a quick wave goodbye to my friends I get up to leave.

Unexpectedly she doesn't go straight towards the doors but instead goes over to the slytherin Table presumably to get Malfoy. I get mixed looks as I make my way over to the table, but I'm surprised to notice that most of them aren't angry or hateful glances but rather confused ones.

I smile back at anyone who makes eye contact with me, that is of course until my eyes land on a pair of striking silver ones staring at me curiously as if trying to see inside my head. I make sure my mental shields are all up and quickly avert my eyes.

'Mister Malfoy if you'll come with me, I'll escort you to the heads dormitory' McGonagall says smoothly.

Malfoy gathers his things and without so much as a goodbye stands and leaves, I catch Blaise's gaze and can't help but roll my eyes making him chuckle as Malfoy whips his head round to me and glares. I smile back innocently.

Soon we come to a stop outside of a painting of a Knight in full armour, it's stained and bloody and behind him is a scene of carnage. People lay dead or dismembered and some are impaled on large wooden spikes.

'This will be your entrance, try to tell as few people as possible where it is. There will be rules inside your rooms and as Heads you are expected to set an example. Your password is Phoenix, but you may change it if you wish' she explains quickly before walking away primly and leaving us to discover our new living space.

Walking in I'm surprised by how normal everything looks, it's just like a muggle penthouse apartment. It has a fully furnished kitchen and a large open plan lounge up the steps there are two large brown doors one which is green and one which is red.

Throughout my exploration, Malfoy has followed silently, and only when we get to the doors does he venture in a different direction. Inside my room is a large four poster bed and big dresser, a large wardrobe also sits in the corner beside a matching set of draws.

Instead of the Red and gold that I was expecting everything is in tasteful brown and coffee colours, except the bed which has the typical Gryffindor hangings. I squeal excited and throw myself on the bed looking out of the huge window on the adjacent wall, you can see clear across the lake from here and it's such a beautiful space.

I conjure a nice thick rug and some big soft throw pillows and arrange them carefully around the floor in front of the window and next to the small fire, turning it into a nice reading nook.

I've just finished when I realise that I haven't closed my door and Malfoy is reclined on his bed watching me wander around with interest, clearly being able to see into my room from his. I take a quick look and realise his room mirrors mine just with silver and green hangings.

Realising he can only see one side of my room I decide to offer an olive branch to the wary Slytherin.

Going back and sitting in my reading area I call out softly 'Hey Malfoy come see my new reading area' I can't see his face when he hears me and I hold my breath for a second until I hear his soft footfalls.

Soon enough his head pokes round the door in suspicion, when he sees where I'm sitting he seems surprised but comes closer anyway cautiously as if expecting a trap.

'Very nice Granger' he says surprised staring across the grounds out of the window, and yet he remains standing.

'I won't bite Malfoy' I say smarmily pointing towards the cushions opposite me with my eyes.

He glares warily at me before suspiciously sitting down, arranging himself comfortably, and then turning to me his eyebrows raised as if to say 'so?'.

'well I figure if we are going to be living together we might as well make the most of it' I tentatively offer my hand 'friends' I make the offer.

For a few moments, I'm sure he's going to leave me hanging, but then I feel his cool dry hand in mine in agreement and I can't help but smile.

'So what's happening with you and Zabini?' Malfoy asks smoothly and I know it's a question that has probably been plaguing him since the train.

'We're friends' I smirk secretly enjoying Malfoys distress.

His scowl deepens then before he quickly smooths it over.

'how did that come about?' he asks smoothly in his drawling tone.

Wondering how much I should reveal to Malfoy I glance quickly at my watch and realise it's very nearly 8:00 o'clock and I'm due to meet Blaise.

'Oh shoot' I jump up quickly rushing over to put my comfy slippers on and sighing in relief, casting a quick charm so that they don't get dirty on the castle floor I tie my hair up sloppily.

'I have to meet Blaise! I'll see you later Malfoy' I say running out leaving a bewildered Malfoy sitting on my bedroom floor.

I watch as Granger suddenly springs up and starts running around like some madwomen, putting some kind of weird muggle fluffy boot on before saying a quick goodbye and running out.

Having already decided to follow Blaise and find out the true extent of their relationship earlier, I quickly dissolution myself before following her sticking to the shadows to remain undetected.

Unsurprisingly I follow her to the library, surprisingly she keeps heading deeper and deeper into the stacks until she comes to a cosy reading nook with a table in front of what looks like an extremely comfortable window bench filled with pillows.

I'm surprised that this isn't a well-known area for studying as it looks so comfortable, but even I've never discovered it and I thought I knew a fair few of Hogwarts secret meeting places.

Blaise lounges there comfortably a smile lighting up his face when Hermione enters, as he stands up to hug her tightly.

'Hello Pet how was your day' he smiles brightly sitting down, I frown at the intimacy between them as instead of sitting across from him she throws her feet over his lap and leans back into the pillows.

'It was good, interesting to see my new dorm and nice to be back here again surrounded by everyone' she sighs contently resting her eyes.

'I see you still love slippers' Blaise says pulling what I now must realise is a slipper of one foot before beginning to knead softly making Hermione groan.

'That's why I keep you around Blaise you always get the archers' Hermione says with a grin and a wink.

'What about you how was your first day back, what did you say to the others earlier' she says almost sleepily now.

Blaise chuckles deeply leaning his head back 'I told them the truth of course, our friendship isn't there business' he switches feet now and Hermione emits little groans that are driving me insane every now and then.

I shift uncomfortably trying to see how one of the biggest womanisers I know is somehow immune to the noises she's emitting, or her relaxed position on the bench he seems unaffected relaxed however.

'I doubt Draco accepts it quietly though, and pansy almost blew up. Theo was too busy checking out your legs until drake stopped him' Blaise says softly, and Granger emits a soft chuckle.

'He asked about how we became friends earlier, I extended an olive branch and I can now officially say we are friends' she murmurs back making Blaise smirk outright.

'I bet he did, it's funny how he's the reason we became friends' they both smile fondly at each other then obviously reminiscing.

 **End of chapter! What do you think? Desperate to hear your take on this one PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Bit of a filler chapter but some cute dramione at the end** **?** **enjoy and as always Review!**

'I bet he'd be spitting mad if he knew that though' granger says breaking the moment closing her eyes again.

'He'd find the humour in it…eventually' Blaise says with a chuckle.

I stand behind the stacks surveying them carefully, it doesn't make sense I never introduced them. My forehead creases in anger, I don't like the feeling that I'm missing something.

'So how have you been sleeping since I left' Blaise asks carefully measuring the words.

Granger hesitates as Blaise replaces her other slipper, she sits up bringing her knees to her chest.

'It's been okay' she mumbles, and I see a completely new side to her a vulnerability shines through her posture and her voice is fragile. It startles me I've never seen this side to her before and I have no idea how to process it. I don't like it though I know that at least.

'It's only me Pet' Blaise sits up facing her mirroring her position so he can see her eyes.

'Not good, I still can't get more than 3-4 hours and that's on a good night' she runs her hands through her hair the stress showing.

'Hermione, you need to ask for help, take the sleeping draught I beg for your sanity! Or I'm going to have to move into the head dorms!' Blaise growls exasperated but keeping his voice level as if not to scare her.

'I'll be okay Blaise I think I'm learning to deal better, it's better than it was at least now I go to bed. Even when you stayed with me the best I got was 6 hours and that was because I was slightly inebriated, the potion makes me feel sluggish it's like my mind is foggy all the time' she chuckles darkly.

'Then I'll stay with you, it'll give you an extra few hours at least' his voice is low and hurried and I can feel his concern desperation nearly, it startles me out of my eavesdropping.

'I can do this Blaise plus what would Malfoy think!' she admonishes sternly regaining her natural feisty attitude back.

At this I decide I've heard enough and stealthily make my way out of the library and back to heads dorm, making sure to memorise the way so that I can go back if I decide I want to.

However, when I get there I find I'm unable to relax and shut of as was my original intention, as my thoughts keep drifting back to the complex conversation I just heard. Granger has been struggling to sleep and somehow Blaise sleeping with her helps?

Unable to doubt the platonic nature of their friendship anymore, the fact that they shared a bed is only slightly peculiar but has my insides burning anyway, it's an unfamiliar feeling and I push it away.

I can't understand why it's bothering me so much, that she's struggling with something; but I can't get it out of my head its plaguing me and I want to know why. Sickeningly I feel the urge to help.

Disgusted with my sudden Hufflepuff urge I storm into my room before grabbing some pyjama bottoms and a towel and heading to the bathroom for a nice hot shower to relax me and soothe me and relax my mind.

It helps for about five minutes the water relaxing my muscles scalding them as it hits me, but then then image of granger curled up hugging her legs looking utterly exhausted pops into my mind and I have to start the process all over again.

I grow frustrated quickly and eventually give up getting out and dressing before deciding to dry of in front of the warm fire with a nice firewhiskey and my potions book.

It works for a while and I lose myself in reading about potions I can't help but pay attention to a kind of sleeping draft, and I chose to ignore my motivation behind such a sudden fascination.

It's not long after that when granger creeps in, stopping when she sees my relaxed position on the sofa a soft blush rising to her cheeks and for the first time this evening I can't help but smirk.

'Your still awake' she says confusion marking her tone, as she avoids looking at my bare upper torso.

It's then I realise that the time is closer to midnight then I thought, time had passed quickly while she was away.

'How was Zabini?' I ask politely rising to fill my glass for one last drink before bed, she follows me into the kitchen hesitantly.

'Is that firewhiskey' she asks sternly as she regards the bottle with a frown ignoring my question.

'Ogdens finest' I reply smirking taking a sip and exhaling in relief as the smooth whiskey caresses my senses.

Acting on a whim I offer my glass to her challengingly 'fancy a taste'

She regards me suspiciously before hesitantly accepting my Tumblr and taking a very small sip, she eyes me warily the whole time but after her first initial taste I sense her enjoyment as she takes a far larger mouthful this time before offering the last finger back to me.

'it's very different to muggle whiskey, quite enjoyable I suppose' she frowns confused before smiling slightly at me as if in thanks.

'I'm not a fan of muggle whiskey either, bourbon isn't too bad though' I share downing the last of it and moving to put my glass in the sink.

'You've tried muggle alcohol' she asks amused.

'Blaise dragged me to a muggle pub in the summer and I figured I might as well try it while I was there' I shrug unconcerned.

She regards me carefully before moving to her room leaving the door open and moving out of my view I move to my own room laying on the bed wondering why she hadn't shut her door.

'Did you see Zabini a lot over summer' I ask curiously staring at my bed hangings

'Fairly often, I'd take him to muggle places like the Zoo or the London Dungeons and he'd take me to wizard restaurants and places, we still have lots to do though I have a mental list of all the muggle things he'd enjoy' she says as she climbs into bed surprising me with her honesty.

Although I'm confused at a lot of her terminology, I'm also kind of intrigued.

'purely for curiosity sake, say I was to indulge in muggle leisure what would you suggest for me?' genuinely curious about not only what the muggles could possibly find entertaining but also what she'd pick for me.

She takes a few moments to ponder my question resting her pillows against the headboard pulling the covers up mirroring my position before answering ' I think you'd enjoy a theme park' she says with a sneaky smile.

I frown confused a park where you dress to a certain theme maybe? What could be entertaining about such a thing baffles me, she picks up on it her smirk widening.

We talk politely for a while longer discussing trivial things such as school and muggle inventions like bungee jumping and what exactly they keep in a muggle Zoo, we keep to easy topics keen not to disrupt the uncertain peace between us.

Before finally her sleepy voice drops off and she no longer responds to my questions or comments, and I sigh satisfied that for the moment at least she's asleep.

Content in myself I rearrange my pillows so I can still see her peaceful face through our joint doors, I allow sleep to claim me.

It feels like minutes later when a sound wakes me from my sleep, quickly looking to granger I realise it's her thrashing around in her sleep silently but becoming more panicked. Panicking slightly I quickly clamber out of bed making my way over to hers.

Shaking her arm gently I whisper her name trying to wake her up, as soon as I touch her she stills and I frown in confusion. I keeping shaking her before her eyes blink wearily up at me.

'Malfoy' she asks her voice sleepy and confused.

'you were thrashing around I thought you might hurt yourself so I woke you up' I whisper back scared now of her reaction.

Her face drops in mortification then as she glances at the clock and see's we've only been asleep for a few hours.

'I'm sorry I woke you Malfoy you can go back to sleep now, I forgot to shut the door' she sits up running her hands through her hair in stress, her voice sounds so miserable I can't help but pity her.

'Move over granger' I say exasperated watching her face drop in confusion.

'What?!' she asks in outrage.

'Just bloody move over, I'm not trying to get in your knickers I'm trying to let us both get a good night's sleep so bloody scoot over' I say waving my hand impatiently.

'I don't understand' she whispers in shock as if I'm playing some sort of joke.

'Look if I sleep next to you you'll sleep better correct?' I ask tired and impatient now.

'How do yo' she stutters confused.

'I just do now no funny busy and no telling anyone of my sudden moment of bloody compassion move over' I grumble tired and irritated this is taking so long.

With one last hesitant glance at my bare upper torso she scoots over right to the other side of the bed, and I clamber in behind her. Scooting slightly closer to her, unsure of what exactly she needs from this I decide to let her make the first move.

She wiggles closer and I carefully move my lower half away as if not to frighten her with my unconscious reaction, pressing her back against my chest she sighs in relief at the contact and I bring my arm around her hesitantly when I feel her breathing even out.

Snuggling into me softly, unconcerned at the foreignness of our intimate position it's not long until she falls to sleep, breathing in her soothing sent of apples and limes I can't help but follow her shortly after.

 **Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys but please let me know how you think it's going and if you have anything in particular you want to see happen in this story very open to suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sorry for the wait but here it is, I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW!**

I wake up to the sound of banging and come to my senses groggily, I try to roll over when I realise that my arm is caught under something heavy, and then the night comes rushing back to me.

Granger is cuddled into my chest her face tranquil, my arms wrapped around her pulling her to me tightly my face buried in her hair as if in my sleep we couldn't get close enough to each other.

The banging persists, and I sigh before beginning the process of untangling myself from a very clingy granger, I roll her over tucking the blanket tightly behind her so that she doesn't notice my absence before trudging outside to what I realise is someone banging loudly on the door.

I angrily fling the door open as Blaise stalks in quickly.

'What on earth are you doing?' I cough out angrily sleep coating my voice.

'Neither you or Hermione came down for breakfast I was worried' he splutters out in confusion.

'we were sleeping you cretin; how did you even know where we were?' I say before deciding I need a water to clear my throat.

'WE?! I BLOODY WALKED HERMIONE HOME LAST NIGHT!' he raves

'keep your voice down Granger is still sleeping' I whisper angry at the slip and moving to quickly grab a glass of water.

We are interrupted however when a sleep rumpled granger comes out of her room her hair a disaster her face screwed up in confusion as she pads over to us.

'What's going on Blaise' she mumbles around a stretch.

'Hermione it's halfway through first period nearly 10'o'clock' Blaise stresses.

Grangers eyes widen almost comically before sliding to me in shock, hiding my smirk I stare back impassively too tired to be snarky.

'I slept eight hours' she mumbles to herself her forehead creasing adorably.

Blaise almost visibly deflates at this 'eight hours really? How?' his voice is soft now.

On the inside, I can't help but be elated that Granger managed such sound sleep beside me, outwardly without a cup of coffee I have no patience for any of the mouth breathers in the room, so I proceed to glare at them all accordingly.

'I forgot to put my wards up I was talking to Malfoy one minute and then I feel asleep the next, next thing I know I'm being shaken out of my dream by Malfoy…' she trails of staring at me again her eyes wide.

She runs over to me throwing her arms around my neck in thanks, and I take a moment to just enjoy the feel of her in my arms once again. Before she reluctantly pulls away her face flaming in embarrassment.

'Er thanks I suppose Malfoy' she says awkwardly clearing her throat.

At this it seems Blaise can't take anymore 'You slept with Malfoy and forgot to put up your wards?' he exclaims loudly in disbelief shooting me a glare.

'I've slept under your wards Hermione the magic is so concentrated it's nearly stifling even though I had permission to be in them, even drunk off your ass you didn't forget!' he nearly screeches.

Granger flushes slightly at that but nods in disbelief before sinking into the sofa 'I forgot my wards Blaise' she says looking at him her hands trembling slightly.

Blaise comes over to her then grabbing her hands and kissing them gently 'That's amazing pet, how did it feel to sleep without them'

'That's the problem Blaise it wasn't a conscious choice, I just forgot. It was disconcerting to not feel them as I woke up but then Malfoy was there…' her eyes are wide as she trails off and her is expression is far away.

'For how long exactly have you been putting up wards as you slept?' I decide to ask slightly concerned at her paranoia.

Wards are normally permanent and only able to put on a home. To put them on a room requires complicated magic that takes years to be worthwhile, for the wards to be strong enough to actually do anything it requires years of practice and a particularly powerful witch. Clearly, Granger fulfilled both requirements.

There was a pureblood shortcut though, lots of spells that you could magically bind to a room or area to warn of intruders or just for standard protection. Obviously, Granger wouldn't know of these, but Blaise would? I look at him intrigued.

'Before the war, and I've never forgotten. Can you imagine if I had? 8 hours…' she mumbles distracted before springing up.

'We're going to be late for potions' she gasps before running off upstairs.

I look at my watch in disbelief, we still have an hour to get to potions is she insane. Ignoring Blaise, I go back upstairs, knocking on Grangers now closed door.

She opens it quickly dishevelled 'What's up Malfoy?' she asks slightly out of breath but with a small distracted smile.

'I left my wand In here' I grouse now desperate for just one cup of coffee.

Granger quickly disappears from view, and I can't help but admire the view as she stalks back over to my side of the bed in her tiny shorts before grabbing my wand and thrusting it at me gently.

I take it grateful before turning to go back to my room 'Hey Malfoy' she calls softly.

I turn in confusion 'Just…Thanks for you know, last night' she mumbles a slight pink colour overtaking her cheeks.

I smirk back at her before heading in to my room, desperate to make my way downstairs to finally get some coffee, now I'm awake I need sustenance.

It doesn't take me long and quickly I'm downstairs fully dressed and ready for potions, Granger still hasn't come down and I go to slip past Blaise and out of the common room door when he stops me.

'What are you doing Draco' he asks suspiciously.

'Look until I get at least one cup of coffee in me, I have no desire to explain anything to you' I sneer resuming my escape.

I quickly leave through the portrait making my way down to the great hall which is all but empty, apart from a few like me who had a free period first and so haven't yet ventured down to breakfast.

Taking my usual seat on the Slytherin table, I'm enjoying my second cup of coffee and generously slathering some marmalade on a croissant when two people plop down in front of me, one obviously distressed and one with a pleased grin.

'Blaise, I don't want to sit here' she hisses at him dragging her arm away.

'Look that's where I normally sit, there are like 5 people sitting on the whole table. Plus, we're all friends here right?' he says with a pointed glance at me.

'It feels odd Blaise' she huffs finally pouring a cup of tea and snatching a bit of toast.

'I've seen you sit at every other table but ours, why is our table weird. Ashamed of you snake friends now are you?' Blaise says looking a little bit hurt, for a Slytherin he really does showcase his emotions far too easily.

'Oh Blaise of course that's not how I feel, I'd never be ashamed of our friendship. What if I sit with you at dinner?' she pleads, typical bloody Gryffindor.

All too quickly Blaise' hurt expression vanishes, and I realise his emotional manipulation is more Slytherin than I ever could have imagined; if even I couldn't tell he was faking it.

'Alright Pet' he smiles back at her quickly gathering some food and a coffee.

She glares at him in outrage before turning to me 'Want any jam with that croissant Malfoy' she grumbles putting some grapes on her plate.

I sneer back at her 'it's marmalade actually' I say slathering more on, just because I can.

She grumpily returns to her breakfast, with a smirking Blaise. All too soon we're on our way to potions, and as we approach the door Granger spots a glaring potter and Weasley and runs of to join them.

'They look happy' I smirk as Weasley turns bright red.

'Meh they've seen me and Hermione before, it's probably you. Good thing they don't know you slept together' Blaise says smirking back.

I roll my eyes but don't comment, there isn't a valid enough explanation for why I decided to sleep with her. But I have to admit if only to myself that it was one of the best and most comfortable night's sleep I've ever had.

'Why haven't you shown Granger any blocking spells for individual rooms?' I ask curiously.

Blaise looks at me curiously, and for a moment I'm not sure he'll answer.

'I tried she already knew of a few and the ones I showed her weren't adding anything to her wards, you can't really understand until you've been in them' he says shaking his head a small frown on his face, obviously uncomfortable.

I resolve to find out more about these wards later, my Slytherin curiosity well and truly peaked.

Ending our conversation and following the trio into potions we quickly take our seats, potions being one of my favourite subjects I can't help but get excited for these lessons; I like the quiet of Snape's classroom the peace to work, it's something I don't have to focus too hard on.

Soon enough the lesson has is coming to a close and I'm not surprised that the only potions to have not had Snape sneering are mine and grangers, although he doesn't say as much to Granger.

Sneaking looks at Granger I can't help but notice that the ginger prick is muttering to her, she's steadfast in her ignoring of him and I can't help but be a little impressed.

….

'Enough Ron' I hiss glaring at him and turning back to my potions work.

As we make our potion we are supposed to document our ingredients, the method in which we approach preparing them; and then use those figures to do final calculations at the end.

These calculations are difficult and I only have a couple left, Ron's constant moaning about Malfoy isn't helping. I need to concentrate less I give Snape yet another reason to hate Gryffindor.

'I just don't understand Mione, why were you with Malfoy. Blaise, I get, you guys have this weird friendship, I can accept that. But Malfoy?' he says aggravated, and even though he's whispering his voice is obviously caught by Snape who glares at him in disapproval.

'You think I don't know who Malfoy is?' I hiss quickly when Snape turns to some Hufflepuff's who's cauldron has sparks coming out of it.

'That makes it worse!' he splutters indignant.

'If anyone has reason to hate Malfoy it's me, and if I decide to give him a second chance by befriending him you have no right to tell me I can't! The Malfoy that I've met since we've been back has been nothing but friendly to me. This is the last time we will be having this conversation Ronald, you are not my father, my brother or my lover; and while I value your opinion it will not change my mind.' I say quietly but calmly.

Ron's irrational behaviour isn't unexpected but it's annoying to say the least, Malfoy had watched me tortured and yet I unlike Ron could understand that sometimes everything isn't as it seems. Sometimes both sides have no choice, in Malfoy's position I would have done anything I could to protect my family. In the war I did.

 **What do you think?! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the day passes quickly lunch is uneventful, apart from Granger being noticeably absent. Deducing that she's probably taken to doing her work in the library; which is confirmed when I see Potter and the girl Weasley sneak a plate of food out of the hall, I don't concern myself too much.

It's only when I'm in my last lesson of the day do things begin to get tedious, I had Arithmacy with just Hufflepuff and after I completed my work particularly early, began to complete other homework.

The Professor noticing this, checked my work and then proceeded to make me right out my method on the blackboard for the stupid Hufflepuff's to understand. Making my late to dinner as he decided that I'd been placed in the wrong class and had me wait after class while he adjusted my timetable.

This meaning when I finally get to lunch, most people are already seated including Granger who just happens to be sitting in my seat.

Well aware of Blaise's manipulation to get Granger to this table I decide not to mention it taking a seat beside her instead.

Pansy, Theo, Daphene and Blaise all stop eating them, Blaise looks like he's fighting a wince obviously not realising that he's let Granger sit there. I roll my eyes in annoyance, yes there was an incident with that Forth year that tried to sit in my seat, but that was one time.

I was hardly to be held accountable, and he healed eventually, I heard he was even quite enjoying his new American school.

Granger oblivious to the shock of people around her looks up when I sit down.

'Malfoy' she greets pleasantly.

'Granger' I nod back helping myself to some chicken.

At this Pansy drops her fork.

'Okay this is weird' she declares loudly.

'I told Blaise it would be, but he insisted' she says with a shrug licking the salad cream of a tomato.

'You're sitting here, eating with us, talking to Malfoy. Sitting in his seat, no hexes are flying no insults being thrown. What is happening?' she says her voice slow, like she can't believe this is really happening.

At this Granger blushes guiltily 'we can switch, I didn't know you guys had sets seats' she starts to gather her plate to get up.

'We don't' I smirk at her.

'Well then this is my seat' she sits back down with a huff.

The Slytherin's around us look on in shock as I put down my food 'I haven't been know to share well Granger, this is a onetime deal' I say dryly.

'Sucks to be you then Malfoy, because this is my seat now.' She glares back defiantly turning to face me.

'I've sat there for 6 years Granger, it's my seat I'm just graciously allowing you the use of it' I say with a smirk unable to let the opportunity to rile her pass me by.

'This seat was just waiting for me to get here, yes it put up with you but now I'm here it realises that it's mine and it wants to keep me. Who am I to say no? it's dealt with you and your brooding for too long' she says with an innocent smile turning back to her food dismissing me.

'I think I love you' Theo chirps up with a dreamy sigh.

She looks at him in confusion, then at everyone else looking at her in disbelief. Then she bursts out laughing.

The first years look at her like she's mad, but Blaise obviously finds her amusing as he joins in smiling at her widely.

'I told you you'd like our table, where else can you have invigorating arguments about the seating arrangement' Blaise says giving her a grin which she gladly returns.

'So how were your classes today' she asks Theo politely.

His eyes widen slightly in shock but not noticeably 'Erm good I guess Arithmacy was a bitch, bloody boring and those equations took ages didn't they Draco' he comments bored.

'I got moved to a different class today, seems at though the professor thought I needed more of a challenge. I have it on Friday now.' I say with a shrug.

'Ohhh is that first period, I'm in that class' Granger chirps up in excitement 'We have some truly fascinating assignments set in the course guide' she basically beams, and I can't help but grin internally at her excitement.

She loses her grin rather quickly though 'There are no Slytherin's in the class though' she does a quick mental inventory and her eyes unfocused slightly before she says.

'There's really no one in that class you'll like at all, at least we're an even number now though I guess' she shrugs indifferent.

'A class full of Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's who hate you enjoy Draco' Daphene says with a cunning grin.

'Oh don't worry Malfoy, I'll partner you' Granger says patting my hand consolingly.

Blaise and Theo both lose it then, laughing loudly Daphene is fighting a grin and Pansy is snickering into her hand.

 _What a bloody day_! I think with a small smile, secretly pleased about how well the Gryffindor princess fits in with us snakes.

It's later that evening and me, Blaise and Granger have retired to our private common room. It's getting late and Granger has been helping Blaise with his Arithmacy homework lazily from the sofa, while doing some 'light reading' on magical creatures.

I'm in the armchair and doing some 'light' potions reading of my own, when I turn to see Granger fighting to keep her eyes open.

Blaise obviously noticing the same thing shuts his book loudly shocking her.

'What's up lasiey' she says with a tired smile.

'I'm tired, I think it's time to retire, do you want me to stay Pet?' he says softly from his spot now relaxing in front of the fire.

'I'll be okay' she says shooting a quick look at me 'I'll put my wards up, it might be the castle that's helping me sleep better' she says softly avoiding both our eyes.

Blaise shoots me a look that says, _I don't care what you did but if she needs it do it again_ , before saying his goodbye's to Granger and leaving quickly.

I follow Granger up the stairs and we separate as we go to our rooms, I stop in the doorway however.

'Granger I have a question, why does Blaise get this funny look on his face when he talks about being under your wards' I say casually leaning against the door frame.

In her defence she looks exasperated 'I explained to Blaise before I put them up that he'd feel my magic more dominantly under them, he said it felt like being hugged too tightly.' She shrugs unconcerned.

'That's odd for wards Granger, even blood wards aren't that oppressive except to intruders' I say narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

'Well that really isn't my problem is it' she says slightly guilty beginning to make her way into her room with a huff.

' You should open your wards to me, just in case you need waking up' I say cunningly, secretly looking for an excuse to feel their power.

' That won't be necessary Malfoy, a silencing charm is incorporated in them you won't hear me even if I do need waking; wouldn't want to interrupt your sleep after all' she glares at me obviously embarrassed about last night.

'Look Granger don't get all huffy, we both slept better last night no need to get all embarrassed about It now' I say rolling my eyes with a sneer.

'You slept better beside me? Do you struggle too sometimes?' she says completely Gryffindor in her willingness to discuss her feelings. Her eyes wide in desperation.

Although something about her tone tells me she hasn't talked about this with many people, even though I'm betting those two best friends of hers don't sleep like babies either.

'it's a common side effect of war' I say deciding to be honest in the face of her bravery.

'Would you maybe want to…Nothing Malfoy goodnight' she says going into her room quickly, a gorgeous flush curving across her cheekbones.

I sigh mentally, of course I'd share her bed again, not only would I get to experience her wards, but I'd get a better night sleep as well. Granger is quite cuddly in her sleep, and I find myself remembering the feeling of us tightly wrapped around each other.

The memory brings me an unexpected feeling. Longing. Never having shared a bed with a witch before it was probably the novelty of it, I convince myself.

I squash it quietly, mentally berating myself, there is no point wandering down that road _you're a former death eater; She'd never even consider you like that_. I scold myself internally, making my way back to my room to put on my pyjama bottoms.

I'm just about to climb into bed when I think screw it, and clamber towards the door before I change my mind. Stopping outside the door I hesitantly knock, unwilling to risk offending her wards with sudden movements.

Its not a minute later when the door opens to an adorable looking Granger, dressed again in her little muggle shorts and a top with a creature of some kind on it.

'Look Granger let's not make this awkward' I say indicating her bed with rumpled sheets.

'Malfoy you don't have to you know I'll be okay' she says softly looking at me closely.

'Granger we're friends, you'd share a bed with Blaise correct?' I ask simply determined to corner her with logic.

'Well that's different' she says again talking to my bare chest and not me, blushing in a shy manner.

'Just because you want to jump me doesn't make it any different' I joke with a wink.

To my surprise instead of scolding me like I expect or laughing like she did to Theo earlier, she turns bright red no innocent blush this time. _She thinks I'm attractive I can work with that I_ think slyly before shutting the thought down, tonight or any other night like this can't be about that. Not yet. Not if I want her to trust me.

Saving her from awkwardly stuttering a reply I intercede 'It's your choice Granger' I say simply.

She stares into my eyes for a minute and I'm not sure what she see's, but she pads back over to her bedside table grabbing something small and tucking it into her hand then softly she comes to stand in front of me.

Taking a deep breath, she braces herself and crosses the doorway, I can feel the residual magic on her skin and it's surprisingly different. Powerful different, my magic reaches out to it but it dissipates too quickly.

'I need to prick your finger' she says her eyes hesitant like she thinks I'm going to run away any minute.

'This is a muggle device it'll prick your finger and allow a single drop of blood to form, then I'll do the same, when I say so press your finger into the doorway' she says her voice stern as she takes my finger in her hand.

Her hands are warm and soft and she looks to me as if to gauge my approval.

'Just do it Granger' I say softly for once.

She pricks my finger gently, before repeating the process herself. Noticing her wand is next to her bed I look at her curiously when she begins to recite a spell, pressing her blood against a now shimmering silver doorway. Powerful wandless magic.

'Now' she says.

Taking my finger I press it under hers and she guides me into the room, I can feel her magic pounce on me. But instead of suffocating me it cushions me, my magic reaches out to it and the two mingle together assimilating.

The ward around the room blaze for a minute and Granger looks at me in shock.

'You're magic is mingling with mine, it's like they like each other' she murmurs in disbelief.

'It doesn't feel like I'm being hugged too tightly, rather as if I'm being cocooned by your magic but mine is strong enough that it doesn't overpower me it's like being hugged but its far from uncomfortable' I say giving her a little grin.

The feeling is rather extraordinary, our magic is in our skin and Granger is right it's like the two are playing together like children happy to be outside. It's disconcerting but in a good way.

'I've never had anyone in my wards with magic like yours, even Harry and Ron found it uncomfortable at first before their magic seeped into kind of a protective shell around them. They were exposed to them for long periods of time, eventually they said they weren't noticeable anymore, but this feels different.' She says in shock, and I get the sense she's mainly talking to herself.

'Come on Granger you can ponder this tomorrow it's late, and we're both tired' I say making my way over to what I've decided is my side of the bed.

She turns to me slightly stunned before closing the door and then clambering gracefully over to the bed. Again she surprises me instead of giving me her back she turns, resting her arm under her pillow, and facing me both of us on our sides. She mutters something and the light in the room goes out.

We stare at each other awkwardly in the darkness for a moment before I roll onto my back staring into nothing.

'What's on your mind Granger' I say into the dark.

'Just wondering how I went from being your archenemy to sharing a bed with you' her voice comes from somewhere over my shoulder, soft in the blackness of the room.

'War changes us all Granger, half-blood, pure-blood or muggleborn I learnt they all bleed the same' I sigh feeling memories haunt me.

'You were the person that first highlighted my 'inferiority' when I came to Hogwarts you know' she whispers, and I can hear the hesitation in her voice like she thinks I'll confirm it even now with us sharing the same warmth.

'it was the way I was raised, you were the first muggleborn I'd ever met and yet you weren't hideous or magically weak. I was confused. Although I do regret not seeing sooner what a remarkable witch you are, if I held fast to that belief system I wouldn't be here Granger' I say softly in regret, but also in anger at having been so gruesomely indoctrinated.

'But in your eyes even as a remarkable witch, I'm still a muggleborn worth less than you' she clarifies and even though her voice is quiet I can hear the indignation in it.

'Do you think I'd ever call Astoria Greengrass a 'remarkable witch' she's a pureblood of a respectable family, and yet in a duel even without your wand you'd win Granger. I think of you as my equal, after all we've both been tortured by the same witch. Aunt Bella drove two fully grown auror's to insanity, and yet we both survived relatively sane.' I state, deciding to let her know that she's not alone, not anymore.

She gasps slightly into the darkness and I feel her shift beneath the blanket, she scoots over to me pushing my arm up and laying her head on my chest her hand next to it on her pectoral. Slowly I move my arms to rest on her back absently playing with a strand of her surprisingly soft hair.

Both of us are lost in memories, in thoughts and ideas for what feels like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

'It's odd how comfortable I feel right now, like you're a completely different person. Harry and Ron would go mad if they saw me in bed with a boy.' Granger says softly, and I can feel her breath tickle my chest as she giggles slightly.

'I think they'd go mad because it was me, rather than because I'm a boy' I can't help but snort.

'Well yes I suppose, although they are going to try to get to know this version of you like I am; they promised' she states sternly.

'Oh gosh tell me I'm not going to have Potter and Weasel try to befriend me' I groan loudly, thinking of how much amusement Blaise and Theo will get from this.

'Well I wouldn't go that far, more like they won't be quite as mean, as long as you don't provoke them of course' she growls as me.

'But it's so amusing watching them stutter and fumble for comebacks' I moan at the loss of my fun.

'They are my best friends, and you are my new friend I'd rather not have you at each other's throats. You'll just have to be civil' she says in a tone that makes it clear she expects to be obeyed.

'and what do I get in return' I say sneakily.

'What do you want?' she asks baffled.

'You have to sit at the Slytherin table for at least one meal a day, until the end of the school year' I say triumphant.

'Sneaky bloody Malfoy. Fine I guess, but I'm sitting in my new seat or no deal' she says thinking she's got the upper hand.

'Of course, Granger only the best for the Gryffindor princess after all' I grin in the darkness, at her muttered insults.

I fall asleep with a grin on my face that night, warmly cocooned under the magic of a powerful and intriguing witch.

 **What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, I wake again to a very clingy Granger and I'm surprised by how comfortable I am, wrapped around each other like this just peace and quiet, I can't remember ever feeling so relaxed. The thought should startle me, but strangely they don't I'm slowly learning to accept these new feelings for the Gryffindor princess.

Waiting for her to wake up I try and think of ways I can get an invitation to her bed again tonight, or better yet to get her in mine. I don't know what's happening here, but I do know having Granger be a bigger part of my life can only be a good thing.

Slowly she comes to groaning and trying to snuggle deeper into my body, I can't help but grin at her she's like a cute little kitten seeking body heat. She stops when she realises that it's me and not a pillow.

Although she doesn't untangle herself surprising me, instead she stills.

'Morning Malfoy' she grumbles in a sleepy voice.

'You know Granger, seeing as we're sharing a bed and all we should probably be on a first name basis' I murmur my voice husky from sleep.

She freezes next to me and leans up on her hands to look at me, a gorgeous blush is curving her cheek bones and when she sees my face she groans burying her face in her pillow.

I freeze in shock, unsure how to explain her weird behaviour and decide to ignore it, she doesn't seem upset per say, just flustered. Maybe I'll ask Blaise later.

'Do you think we have a weird friendship' she mumbles around a mouthful of pillow.

'I think we both deserve to have something happy' I murmur to the ceiling.

She turns to look at me then, 'If the war taught us anything it's that life is too short'.

We lay in silence then until sound erupts from next to Granger her wand blaring some muggle melody about sex being on fire, I smirk at her as her blush gets fierce and she jumps out of bed to grab her wand.

A minute later the melody stops and granger comes to sit back on the bed.

'Draco' she says testing the word. It's intense the shiver of pleasure I get from hearing that.

'Hermione' I try it out liking the way it rolls of the tongue.

'time to get up we have arithmancy soon' she says chirpily getting out of bed and going over to her dresser to get out new clothes.

'At least it's Friday, any plans for the weekend?' I ask making no effort to move from my position in her bed.

'Me and Blaise talked about going home for the weekend, but we haven't confirmed anything yet' she mumbles searching for something distractedly.

As we're in eighth year now and officially of age, we are allowed to basically do anything we like on the weekend as long as we sign in and out if we leave the school. Although I didn't see Granger as a go home for the weekend kind of girl.

'Why would Blaise go home for the weekend? He hates his home?' I ask confused.

She looks awkward then 'You'd have to ask Blaise, I'm going to shower' she mutters quickly leaving the room.

Deciding now is a perfect time to take my leave I roll out of bed and head to my room, I have questions burning on my mind and I know just the person to answer them. Getting dressed quickly I wait for Granger to finish in the bathroom so I can use it.

Refreshed I head to the Great Hall determined to get some answers out of my best friend.

I sit down and grab some food, I finish my first cup of coffee stalking my prey before I make my move.

'So Blaise any plans for the weekend?' I ask innocently.

'Me and Hermione talked about going back to hers for the weekend' he shrugs unconcerned 'But we didn't clarify anything'

'Why did Hermione say you were going home? Instead of to her house' I answer subtly curious.

Blaise looks awkward then before moving slightly closer so we're not overheard 'I've kind of been staying with Hermione, mother doesn't care as long as I show up when she's entertaining, and Hermione is a stunning cook' he whispers almost as if he's scared of my reaction.

I take a minute to absorb my shock, I had seen Blaise many times over summer and he'd never even mentioned they were friends let alone they were living together.

'and you're going there for the weekend, didn't her parents mind you moving in' my tone is deliberately bland and slightly curious, and maybe even a little bit jealous that he's had a whole summer of living with her and never thought to introduce us sooner.

The more time I spend with Hermione the more I like her, and the more we talk the more I realise we have in common, her company is unlike any other witch; and her magic practically sung to mine under her wards. A pleasant if slightly disconcerting feeling.

'That's something you'd have to talk to Hermione about' Blaise says going back to his breakfast, leaving me even more confused than before.

….

'Hermione' I hear shouted from my spot in the library.

Looking up I see Blaise looping towards me a plate in hand with a big smile on his face, placing the food down in front of me I see a big sandwich and a plate full of crisps which I dig into gratefully.

'You guys don't have to bring me lunch you know' I say around a bite of sandwich, nibbling on the crisps.

'Would you remember to eat if we didn't' he grins at me.

I shrug, I'd probably remember to grab something I don't have last period today so using my lunch I'm getting all the weekend's homework out of the way so I'm free to relax.

'I'm nearly done anyway I would have remembered' I growl half-heartedly.

'So, what are your plans for the weekend, still want to go home?' he asks.

'I don't know what would you like to do? I love being back at the castle but I miss the independence we got this summer' I reminisce fondly.

'Why don't we go back just for the weekend, we can go out to The Dragon or do something new off your list; and we can have a gorgeous roast dinner because you know I've been missing that Pet' he grins with a wink.

I can't help but smile as he talks, I love the picture he's painted and the more I think about it the more I want to go home just for a couple of days.

'Alright Blaise, let's do it' I say mirroring his smile as I finish my sandwich.

'it was the idea of a lazy Sunday that convinced you right' he chuckles.

'Alright I'll finish up here and then I'll let Harry know, why don't you meet me at the head dorms in an hour?' I smile happily going back to my work, excited about the weekend to come.

'Just one thing Pet' Blaise asks slightly nervous 'Let's invite Draco'

I freeze for a moment taking time to think it through before I respond.

'That's a good idea Blaise I should have thought of it myself, we can take him to a theme park and it's not like I don't have the room.' I trail off thinking of Malfoy being in my house.

'You said yourself he's changed, and I just wouldn't feel right leaving him here while we go off and have a great weekend, it was different in summer' he mumbles awkwardly.

'Blaise it's a good idea, Harry and Ron won't like it but it's still a good idea. Malfoy's been really nice to me lately and I feel so well rested, I guess I owe it to him really just for the sleep alone' I try and grin, but it comes out as more of a grimace as I think of Harry and Ron.

'So, you slept together again' Blaise says wiggling his eyebrows.

'Erghh it was so nice Blaise, although he made a joke about me wanting to jump him and even I could feel the heat coming off my face. That was embarrassing' I grumble throwing my head onto my arms defeatedly.

'Wait you and drake, that's like my brother and sister' he scrunches his face up in disgust.

'It's not like that!' I flush feeling myself turn beet red again in embarrassment.

'Look let's just put that terrifying thought on hold for a second, you and drake are just becoming friends and what better way to build a friendship than a sleepover' he says with a fake little girly giggle, washing away the rest of my mortification and bringing a reluctant grin to my face.

'Let's do it why don't you ask him while I go find Harry' I say finally finishing my problem and starting to pack my work away.

'Ah see that's the problem pet, Draco is somewhat of a traditionalist he won't accept an invitation from me as it's not my house, so it would be considered improper for me to invite him.' Blaise says with a grimace at explaining pureblood etiquette.

'Isn't another part of pureblood etiquette to not be alone with a woman until after marriage, and yet 'Draco the traditionalist' has spent the last few nights in my bed?' I mutter sardonically as I finish gathering my things.

'it's a respect thing, he respects you enough that formally he couldn't accept the invitation from me' he says with a wince.

'Fine I'll invite him, I'll go find Harry now and then hopefully I'll find Draco at the head dorms, meet you in an hour?' I say getting up.

Blaise gives me a fierce hug 'An hour pet'

Quickly making my way to the great Hall I look at the Gryffindor table unsurprised when Harry isn't there, after a quick conversation with Neville I head to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry and Ginny are sitting on one of the sofa's cuddling and relaxing in front of the fire, I get a big grin from each of them as I walk up plopping down next to Harry.

'How's it going guys' I ask with a pant as I drop my bag.

'All good Mione, you heading off for the weekend?' Harry asks with a grin, a lot more comfortable with Blaise than Ron is.

'Yea me and Blaise are going to head off soon, that's why I was coming to find you just to let you know where I would be.' I say with a smile as Harry lifts his other arm so I can cuddle into his other side.

Ginny gives me a grin comfortable with how close me and Harry are, even though me and Ron didn't work out she's been an amazing friend.

'That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, I'm inviting Malfoy to come with me and Blaise for the weekend' I say a little bit hesitantly.

'Malfoy? You're going to invite him to your house?' Harry says his voice calm but hesitant, as if he's testing the words out.

'That's the plan, he's been really nice to me since we've been back at school helping me sleep and everything!' I blurt out.

'How exactly is Malfoy been helping you sleep' Ginny asks with a grin.

'Look Hermione you know I've got your back no matter what, if you like Malfoy I'll be nice to Malfoy. It's not like your going for a romantic weekend away, Blaise will be there and he's just as protective as I am. I say go for it, everyone deserves a second chance' Harry says succinctly and I gape at him a little surprised.

'I say why not, Malfoy is HOT!' Ginny screeches in excitement.

'Wait, wait, wait I thought you said friends Mione!' Harry says uncomfortably.

'We are friends' I say indignant, but unable to stop smiling at how wonderful my best friend is.

'If that's your story' Ginny says still smirking at a frowning Harry.

I stay and chat with Harry and Ginny for a while and after asking them to let Ron know where I am over the weekend I invite them both to Sunday dinner, Harry says he'll owl me and let me know and with that I bid my goodbye's and I'm off to the head dorms.

Pushing open the portrait I'm glad to see Malfoy lounging on the sofa, still in his school robes and working on some homework.

'Hey Malfoy, what are you up to this weekend?' I blurt out cringing when his head shoots up.

 **I have a couple more chapters written I'd love some reviews to see what people think of this story, if they want anything included or if it's even worth posting them. As always enjoy guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'I have no plans Granger' he says hesitantly like I'm leading him into a trap.

'Me and Blaise were wondering if you'd like to join us at my house, you don't have to of course and I completely understand If you'd feel uncomfortable. But you'd have your own room, and we're having a lazy Sunday…' I trail off awkwardly when he just stares at me.

'Is that a formal invitation Granger' he finally asks.

'Oh gosh is this what Blaise is talking about, does it need to be a formal invitation?' I huff in exasperation. Bloody Pureblood's.

'I'm taking that as yes it's a formal invitation, are your parents okay with this?' he smirks at my outrage.

'Yes, it's a formal invitation Malfoy' I drawl back in the most pompous voice I can manage 'my parents are not an issue' I murmur softly hoping he doesn't push.

'In which case I accept' he asks and for once I can tell he's being completely sincere.

'Of course, Malfoy, it'll be fun' I grin.

'I just need to floo home momentarily, I'll be back' he says with a smirk before disappearing in our chimney.

However I'm not alone for long as soon Blaise is pounding on the door, grinning when I let him inside we head to my room where Blaise lounges on the bed and I decide if I want to take anything home with me.

After a few minutes hesitation I decide against it I should have everything I need at my house and instead decide to flop onto my bed next to Blaise to wait for Malfoy.

'When did drake say he'd be back' Blaise asks bored.

'He didn't' I say as I wave my hand to conjure smoke figures, I make them chase each other and frog leap which Blaise particularly enjoys.

I don't even bother to wave my hand this time as I make them change colour, I give them tiny little smoke horses and get them to charge at each other, enjoying Blaise's amusement at the jousting.

That's how we are when Malfoy finds us, laying side by side on my bed and watching my tiny smoke figures chase each other and joust all while changing colour.

'So, this is what you do when you're alone Blaise?' Malfoy smirks from my doorway.

I raise my hand and the figures vanish, Malfoy raises an eyebrow impressed as I resist the urge to keep from sticking my tongue out.

'Got your stuff?' Blaise asks as we get up.

Malfoy raises a leather duffel bag I hadn't noticed from the floor and I assume that means yes, we make our way to the front gates and the apparition point with Blaise chatting about every random topic he can think of, likely overjoyed that his best friends are finally hanging out together.

'I'll have to apparate Malfoy outside so that I can grant him access to the wards, want to come or meet us?' I ask Blaise when we arrive.

'More wards Granger' Malfoy drawls raising an eyebrow.

'I'll come with I want to see drake's reaction' Blaise gives me a wink as Malfoy glares.

I roll my eyes at the immaturity of Blaise before offering Malfoy my arm, he gives it a reluctant look before grabbing my hand instead lacing our fingers.

I freeze in shock and so it seems does Blaise, who glares at Draco in confusion, to his credit he stands there impassive like we aren't just holding hands in the middle of the woods.

Ignoring a now mutinous looking Blaise I fall apparating both of us so that a minute later me Draco and Blaise are standing outside the gate to my house.

'Ready Malfoy' I ask unlacing our hands and getting out my wand.

He gives a nod no doubt evaluating my house, my parents before their move to Australia had both been successful private dentists and their parents before them had both been doctors and lawyers. Hence my modest five-bedroom four-bathroom house, it's not a manor but it's still nicely kept with a nice garden and water fountain all gated to keep away outsiders.

The gates also have a different purpose from when my parents bought the house, now they also incorporate my wards for safety.

Clutching my wand, I grab Draco's hand pricking his finger this time with magic, I copy the move on myself before pressing both our hands to the gate waving my wand in an elaborate move the wands stronger and more difficult to unlock than the ones I put on my room. Finally, I open them and the wards accept him i open the gates so we can walk up to the house.

As we're walking I feel the most peculiar sensation Malfoy's magic is strengthening my wards, I can feel him feeding into it and as our magic reacts the strength of them grows as they adapt.

'What are you doing?' I demand shocked.

'It's not something I can help Granger, your magic calls to mine, I've never felt anything like it' he shrugs seemingly unconcerned, but I can see the wonder in his eyes.

'What do you mean it calls to hers' Blaise protests oblivious.

'Exactly what I said, it's not something I can control, you can't feel it but my magic has automatically reached out to hers strengthening the wards' Malfoy glares at him frustrated at having to explain himself.

Blaise visibly pales but says nothing just gives Malfoy an assessing glance, before turning to me.

'If you wouldn't mind pet I'm getting uncomfortable' he gives a small but wearied grin.

I wave my wand and a second later Blaise takes a deep breath in relief.

'You've coated him in a familial aura' Malfoy says in surprise, it's an old trick used to break into pureblood mansions, once you had access to the wards, it allows people to be recognised as family and therefore if you had bad intentions the wards would ignore them.

'It seems to be the only way that the wards don't stifle him, I have to redo the spell every other time we come here as it fades, Harry is the only person who seems to be unaffected by the house wards. Well apart from you' I murmur suspicious as we finally arrive at the door.

We wander into the hall and I turn on the lights 'Want to get a fire started Blaise and I'll show Malfoy to his room?'

'Sure, Pet library or living room?' he asks quickly hanging up his coat.

I chance a glance at Malfoy 'Living room' I mumble as Blaise leaves and we head upstairs.

I quickly show Malfoy his room I give him the guest room next to Blaise's and two doors down from me, I make sure to let him know where me and Blaise's rooms are and where the bathroom is.

'Granger what exactly do your parents do?' Malfoy asks as he sets his bag down in his room looking round obviously curious.

'They were dentists, they were healers specifically for teeth' I shrug praying he doesn't ask where they are.

'I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready' I say turning to leave.

'Granger a moment' Malfoy says turning to his bag, he unzips it and rummages before pulling out a small box, he taps it with his wand and it triples in size before he turns and hands it to me.

'What's this Malfoy' I ask suspicious.

'It's tradition Granger, it's a gift for the host' he smirks as if I should know this.

I set the box on the dresser opening it carefully surprised by what I find, inside sit 16 beautiful lilies of a gorgeous rich purple colour they smell fantastic sweet and summery, as I pull out the vase they come in I find a gorgeous crystal vase it's ornate and beautiful with glass flowers decorating it.

'They're called Ever Lilies, they never wilt' Malfoy voice interrupts softly and I realise I may have stared for too long.

'They're absolutely stunning Draco' I murmur in amazement stroking a petal as I set them down out of the box.

I Finally look up at Malfoy and he's got a rare genuine smile on his face staring at me and the lilies.

'These must have cost a fortune Malfoy I can't accept these!' I protest unable to take my eyes off that smile now.

'What happened to Draco, and you have to its tradition besides they're just flowers Granger' Draco's smile turns into a smirk at my glare.

'Draco is for when you give me great presents, how did you know that purple is my favourite colour' I ask unable to stop stroking the ridiculously soft petals.

'I didn't although I'm glad you like them' he replies gently obviously happy that I'm so enamoured with his gift.

'I can't wait to show Blaise!' I squeal grabbing the vase carefully and bolting downstairs.

I run straight to the living room where Blaise is laying on a sofa watching the fire 'Blaise look what Malfoy got me' I hold up my lilies proudly.

'They are gorgeous, are they Ever lilies?' he smiles at me indulgently.

'Good call on the purple' he says to Malfoy who's entered behind me.

'I'm going to put them in my room I'll be back' I grin jubilant.

….

'What are you doing drake' Blaise asks suspicious as I sit down next to him in a very muggle living room, the only contrast being the huge magical fireplace.

'I want more with her Blaise' I state confidently.

'Just be sure, your both too important to me for this to end badly.' Blaise says softly.

Granger enters the room still smiling and surprises me by squidging into the spot between me and Blaise, pushing her feet into Blaise's lap where he absently starts kneading them and leaning into my shoulder.

I look at Blaise in shock we are in public after all, but the traitor bursts out laughing at the expression on my face causing Granger to look at him bewildered.

'Drake isn't used to the casual affection you Gryffindor's throw around, being a pureblood and a Slytherin isn't exactly conducive for getting hugs' Blaise says laughingly as he searches for the TV remote.

She looks to me in confusion likely thinking about the way I clinch her each night.

….

'Well you'll have to get used to it, Blaise did I'm sure you'll get there' I say giving him a condescending pat, deciding to ignore the fact he's already quite cuddly in the night.

He snorts but doesn't say anything although I feel his shoulder relax underneath me as Blaise turns the TV on 'What did you want to do tonight Pet?'

' I don't mind, shall we take Draco to a theme park tomorrow?' I grin at Blaise, having already explained what it was when I put it on our list.

'Sounds like a plan and then we can go to The Dragon in the evening?' he asks getting animated while Malfoy just looks confused.

'Sounds like a plan, as long as that's okay with you Malfoy?' I ask raising an eyebrow in question.

'What exactly The Dragon or a Theme Park?' he asks suspicious.

'The Dragon is a muggle club not far from here, it's a really nice club, although my card did take a hit last time' Blaise snorts at me in amusement.

'That's because you got really drunk and kept buying different girls drinks, then you decided to buy whole trays of shots and dance around waving them at people. You should have seen the bill they sent me for that door you broke' I laugh at him when he cringes.

'You broke a door Blaise' Malfoy smirks at him.

' I was trying to defend Hermione from this guy who wouldn't leave her alone, I missed with my drunken aim and fell into the door taking it down and nearly taking you with me, we laughed so hard we could barely stand up' Blaise grins at me.

Malfoy loses his smirk then glaring at me like I've done something wrong, as Blaise snickers at his expression I just smile back laughing at the way these too are together.

That's how the rest of the night goes swapping stories and occasionally enjoying Malfoy's amazement at the 'stories' on the TV, we tell him stories about all of the different places we visited this summer and in turn Malfoy and Blaise tell me stories of their exploits as children and the different things they did this summer. Malfoy tries to ask about what he's going to encounter at a theme park multiple times, but me and Blaise remain steadfast giving each other conspiratorial smiles.

It's such a relaxing evening full of laughter and joking that by the time 1am rolls around I can barely keep my eyes open, Blaise has long since moved to lay on the thick rug by the fire and I'm now happily resting in his spot my feet burrowed under Malfoy's leg and a thick soft blanket draped over me.

'We should probably get to bed guys, we'll have to leave here early tomorrow to get a full day at the theme park' I say around a yawn.

'Wake me up?' I ask Blaise.

'Of course' He stretches yawning as he gets up.

Blaise gives me a huge hug and I sink into it before I make my way upstairs, we all part ways at our separate doorways and I've just gotten changed and am settling into my nice cosy bed when there is a knock at my door.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Already knowing who it is and secretly grinning I call out 'Come in'

Malfoy makes his way into my room confidently again in just his pyjama bottoms 'Fancy some company Granger' he wiggles an eyebrow and I can't help but marvel yet again at how stunningly handsome he is, his chest with the three faint white scars running across his torso is practically lickable.

'Maybe this should just be a pre-arranged thing Malfoy, seeing as we seem to end up here every night anyway' I joke as I pull back the covers on the other side of the bed so he can get in.

'You said it Granger' he says seriously snuggling down happily.

'Wait you're not serious are you?' I ask shocked as I snuggle down as well, Malfoy automatically cuddles into me and I sigh happily at how comfortable he is, it's amazing how cuddly he is when we're in bed like he can forget all propriety.

'Look we end up here every night anyway, we both sleep better together what's the harm' and I can feel his body move behind me as he shrugs.

'Surely it's not proper what with you being a traditionalist and all, what would people think' I turn to grin at him which only widens upon seeing his glare.

It's then I feel his fingers start to move from where they rest on my waist, I freeze unsure about what he's doing until I feel his fingers start to move over my ribs.

'No Malfoy wait' I squeal, but he ignores me digging his fingers in mercilessly making me giggle hysterically.

Finally what feels like an eternity later he stops looming over me 'It's not proper Granger from a traditional manner, and if I told mother that we shared a bed every night I have no doubt she'd faint from shock, however this is one rule I'm all too happy to break; plus when have you ever cared what people think it's not like we're going to announce it in the prophet' he grins at me as he flops to his back.

'What if I'm not happy to break it, I do so love tradition' I pant at him also grinning, silently agreeing that what people think isn't my problem.

'Where's your Gryffindor courage Granger make an exception and I promise I'll follow the other traditions unless you grant me an exemption at least' he says still grinning and slightly out of breath himself from restraining me.

'Alright but only the good traditions none of the ridiculous ones' I sigh happily as I cuddle into him turning off the lights.

'As you wish Hermione' Malfoy says softly and I can tell he's smiling into the darkness.

It feels like minutes later when I feel a presence creeping across the room, I open my eyes blearily as I see Blaise staring down at me.

'Move over' he grins in amusement as Draco grumbles in his sleep pulling me closer into his side.

I gently nudge Malfoy over until there is enough room for Blaise to get in, he clambers in like a little boy on Christmas morning. I wish I could say this had never happened before, alas I would be lying.

'So Drake ended up in your bed again' he smirks at me.

'It seems like it's a pattern, although I haven't had a nightmare in days' I smile when his smirk becomes a grin.

'I'm happy for you guys, but we need to get up I'm excited to see these rides you talked about' he's almost bouncing in excitement next to me.

'I need some coffee first' I grin back his excitement contagious.

'Hermione tell me Blaise isn't in our bed' Malfoy growls into his pillow.

'He's just excited and I didn't realise it was our bed Malfoy I was rather thinking that since it's been mine since I was old enough to sleep alone, that it was my bed' I growl back sticking my tongue out at his sexy I've just woken up voice.

'What are you doing Blaise' he says sitting up now and completely ignoring me obviously deciding my statement was so ridiculous as to not deserve a reply.

'It's time to go drake!' he all but shouts at a glaring Malfoy.

'Why don't we go and make some coffee and let Malfoy wake up' I suggest lightly when I see Malfoy's glare narrow on Blaise.

I get up and let Malfoy know that I have a bathroom attached to my room if he wants to use it before making my way out of the room and bounding downstairs to follow Blaise to make some coffee, his excitement contagious.

….

After a shower and dressing I make my way to what I'm assuming is the kitchen, where I can hear Blaise and Hermione chatting happily.

They are both still in their pyjamas sitting at a big wooden table and sipping on what I'm assuming is coffee.

'Want one drake?' Blaise says gesturing to the cup, I nod shortly sitting down next to Hermione and watching Blaise fiddle happily with some muggle contraption. A minute later a cup of perfectly prepared latte sits in front of me and I sip on it happily, wondering how Blaise learnt how to do this.

'You don't have to do that here you know' Blaise says gesturing to me.

I frown in confusion.

'Get dressed before you leave your room? It took me a while to get used to as well Hermione thought it was odd, but relaxing in your sleeping wear in the morning is quite nice really' Blaise says in obvious amusement.

I stare at him in shock, here is Blaise raised the same way as me happily using muggle appliances, creeping into Grangers bed in the morning and lounging in his pyjamas like that was at all proper. It's absurd, however I can almost see how content he is away from his overbearing mother and steady stream of stepfathers. If this is how muggles live you can see why they're happy.

Resolved to give this new way of living a try I nod at him in agreement before going back to my coffee.

'I'm sorry but I have no shopping in we'll have to get breakfast on the way and I can go on the way home later' Granger says with a grimace.

'That's my fault you said not to leave anything that could go off in the fridge so I ate everything in the fridge' Blaise says with a wince.

'That's what I expected Blaise, we needed more shopping anyway' she says with a laugh.

We wrap up quickly after that, with Blaise and Hermione getting dressed and ready before we head out.

'Shall we drive Pet?' Blaise asks a maniacal gleam in his eye as he looks at a suddenly nauseated granger.

'In a muggle car?' I ask surprised that Blaise looks so excited about it.

'I think it'd probably be best that way we can eat breakfast in the car, although it is quite a long time in the car what if Draco gets car sick?' she says turning to me in question.

'You have some of those magic muggle sweets for that don't you? Plus, Drake plays quidditch I'm sure it won't be a problem' Blaise grins back obviously excited.

Granger gives him a reluctant grin back before she nods and agrees, with a huge grin on Blaise's face we head for what I'm told is a garage, a place where muggle's keep their automobiles. I've seen cars before around muggle London and so I'm expecting a boxy looking thing on wheels.

What I find however is a sleek black car it's shiny and beautiful in a weird muggle way, and I'm almost excited to see what it's like inside.

As we clamber in Hermione tells Blaise that I'll be going in the front and she'll be driving as it's my first time in a car, and although he pouts and moans for a minute or two he still happily climbs in the backseat to 'buckle' himself into the middle seat so he has a clear view through the window.

'You can drive Blaise' I exclaim in shock, more than a little jealous and resolved to have him teach me.

'Not well he's a learner' Granger says with a grimace getting that nauseated look back again.

'HEY! I take offense at that you said I was doing better!' Blaise says in outrage.

Granger ignores him wincing at me when I smirk at a now pouting Blaise.

The inside is just as luxurious with black leather seats we sink into as Granger goes to sit behind the wheel, Blaise leans over and starts fiddling with the middle console as she starts the engine causing blaise to sigh in delight, followed by some soft music filtering into the background.

All in all it's a rather enjoyable experience and I'm just sitting back to relax when the car starts moving, I grip the armrest in surprise and I can see Granger grinning out of the corner of my eye.

We move at what feels like amazing speeds through the streets, we quickly stop for a man to hand us some food through a window and then we're off again, and I have to say I love muggle cars.

Breakfast is long since finished and discarded and we are travelling down a long clear road, not many other cars are around and Granger seems content relaxed in her seat.

'Come on Hermione, show drake how fast we can go' Blaise whines from the backseat.

'I'm trying to drive reasonably Blaise we don't want to scare Malfoy off, and you remember what happened with the nice police man last time' she grins at him in triumph through the mirror.

'I don't think I've ever seen you drive so conservatively in my life! This is boring it'll take forever to get there at this rate, drakes fine. Right drake?' Blaise turns to me scowling.

'Show me what you got Granger' I smirk at her, not liking the idea of her driving slowly like I'm a child to be coddled. It's disconcerting having no control over the movement but overall I find I rather like the experience, I'd probably love It if I was the one driving.

She gives a wicked grin and then we're off.

It's like we're flying we're moving so quickly, we dodge in and out of other cars so quickly I barely see them, and Blaise is grinning that mad grin again in the backseat. If Granger normally drives like this I can see why, it's exhilarating, and I'm glued to my seat in amazement. It makes it even harder to understand why she doesn't enjoy flying.

The journey flies by after that and I can't help but stare at the scenery as it zooms past, soon enough we pull into a huge field filled with other cars, Granger parks smoothly and we climb out.

'so where exactly are we Granger?' I ask suspiciously, I can hear what sounds like screams and laughter in the air.

'Come on we need to get in line' Blaise basically shouts and I can see him bouncing in excitement, it would be comical if I knew what we were doing.

'I suppose I'd better explain really' Granger says grinning at Blaise who is all but running to the line of muggles in front of us.

We stand there for a few minutes and thankfully the line moves quickly, it's then that granger takes the time to explain exactly where we are.

'We're at a Theme Park Malfoy, it's a place full of muggle inventions like the car but bigger, these big machines are called rides and they were created for thrill seeking people to go on for fun' she explains simply.

What do we think?


End file.
